


醉酒罗伊傻傻傻

by CandiCaner



Category: Red Hood and outlaws
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCaner/pseuds/CandiCaner
Summary: 罗伊喝醉了，杰森鬼迷心窍了。





	醉酒罗伊傻傻傻

罗伊喝醉了。

抱着杰鸟问，我的尾巴呢？我的尾巴呢我的尾巴呢？！

杰森看了他一会儿，挣扎无果，于是勾起嘴角。在我裤裆里呢，你摸摸。

罗伊真的伸手摸他的裤裆，拍拍打打摸来摸去，有一块软软的地方慢慢变得硬硬的，还热热的，罗伊兴奋地大叫着，我找到我的尾巴了！

这真是对意志力的极大考验。杰森想，在男朋友喝醉了红着脸，并且鼻尖贴着自己裤裆的时候，正常的反应不就是脱下裤子两个人操到一起去吗。但是他把罗伊仍在床上，去做醒酒茶。

杰杰鸟，你坏坏！（you bad bad）罗伊举起一个枕头，控诉道，一定是你偷走了我的尾巴！而且还不让我看看我的尾巴被你带走后长什么样了！它说不定都饿了呜呜呜。

嘶。杰森突然觉着自己是不是应该把他绑起来然后对着脸撸一发让他清醒一下，或者照着脑门来几巴掌教他什么是酒品。他沉声问，你确定想看你的尾巴？

罗伊兴奋地开始点头，但仍然分不清枕头和杰森到底哪个是他最爱的杰杰鸟。

于是杰森叫他从床上下来，注视着喝醉的傻子摇摇晃晃跪坐在他面前，伸手扒掉裤子趴上去看自己的丁。

哇！我的尾巴怎么在流水… 罗伊陷入哲思，或许他清醒后这辈子都不能原谅自己这么傻逼。

人看到液体的时候的第一反应是什么

伸手试一试？

看到柱体的顶端流液体的时候反应是什么？

呃。罗伊一口含了上去。

 

 

 

没啦。╮(╯▽╰)╭

**Author's Note:**

> 我最近都在写些什么东西……


End file.
